The Advantages of Memories
by Shanna1
Summary: Having the memories of someone else can have it's advantages.


Title: The Advantages of Memories.  
  
Author: Shanna  
  
E-mail: Shazbucket101@aol.com  
  
Feedback: Always welcome.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Having the memories of someone else can have it's advantages.  
  
Season / Spoilers: 7 post Fragile Balance. Spoilers for various previous episodes including Window of Opportunity.  
  
Archive: SJD, Fanfiction.net  
  
Disclaimers: Everything belongs to the wonderful people who make the show.  
  
A/N: Just something that's been floating round my head since I saw Fragile Balance.  
  
"Jack O'Neill, get back here." Major Samantha Carter yelled.  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice from behind her asked. Sam jumped to her feet.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill." She said with surprise. "Sorry sir, I didn't see you there." He eyed her suspiciously. She was dressed in a sundress and the blanket she had been sat on was covered in books and papers.  
  
"So why were you yelling at me?" He asked.  
  
"I wasn't yelling at you sir. Rather someone else." She said.  
  
"Exactly how many Jack O'Neill's do you know?" He asked.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Here you go Sam." Little Jack handed her an ice-cream.  
  
"Thanks. Colonel, you remember Jack." She said biting her lip at the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
"Sure, I remember me. How are you doing?" The Colonel asked.  
  
"Fine thanks, sorry if I knew I was coming I would have got you some ice- cream too. But then again Fraiser's probably worried about your cholesterol as usual."  
  
"Probably." The Colonel agreed. "So what are you doing in the park on this fine day with Carter?"  
  
"Homework." Jack supplied.  
  
"Homework?" the Colonel questioned.  
  
"I figured since she'd spent years explaining her doohickeys to you and well, we kind of understand them, she could help with my science homework. Danny's lectures got history covered and Cassie is helping with my lit classes."  
  
"You actually understand what I'm talking about?" Sam asked.  
  
"Some of it had to go in after you constantly prattled on about it for the last seven years. I know more than I ever wanted about ancient cultures thanks to Daniel." The Colonel added. "So you've got quite a little network going there Jack."  
  
"The reason I didn't call you was because I know everything you know. So there was no point." Sam suppressed a smile, but couldn't help giggling.  
  
"Carter, you were warned about giggling." Jack stated.  
  
"Sure Jack, but you can't keep using your memories against me. Black mail is not a good trait, but I'll forgive you, because you're a cute kid and you brought me ice-cream."  
  
"And what exactly is he trying to bribe you with?" The Colonel asked.  
  
"I'd rather not say sir." Sam said.  
  
"Well, there was an interesting incident with the evolutionary process, that blue dress, some interesting things Daniel told me about what happened when you went away for three months and when you were lost with Mayborne and things that were said when Anise decided to visit with one of her doohickeys. But maybe I should tell her what happened when time went a little loopy?"  
  
"You wouldn't." Colonel O'Neill snapped.  
  
"But I could and I could tell her a lot more about Anise's visit like the fact she kissed you."  
  
"Really sir and here I was thinking you didn't like her." San said with a smile.  
  
"I don't. Jack just keep your mouth shut."  
  
"I'm going to get a soda, you should tell her yourself." Jack left them to it.  
  
"Tell me what sir? I know about the golf, the bike, the pottery and the juggling, did something else happen?"  
  
"I may have resigned for a few minutes." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Why would you do something like that sir? I mean our jobs aren't the most conventional and the . repetitiveness of that day may have been a bit much but it's not like you to resign."  
  
"There may have been a reason why I resigned at the end of the loop in front of Hammond, in the control room."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't do something stupid like paint the place green or something."  
  
"Major you shouldn't refer to your CO as stupid." He said in a jovial reprimand.  
  
"Sorry sir, I apologise."  
  
"Chill Carter I was only kidding."  
  
"Sorry sir, so what did you do?" Sam asked.  
  
"You didn't tell her?" Little Jack asked in a sharp tone.  
  
"I was getting around to it." The Colonel said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Good thing I've learned to get over your hang ups. He handed Hammond his resignation and kissed you right in the control room in front of everybody before the flash back to the beginning. That was what was with the bemused smile."  
  
"And I'll just be going," The Colonel said trying to slope off.  
  
"Jack, get back to your homework, you've only got that last question to do and the answer is on page 639. Then we're done for the day. Colonel, stop right there, we need to talk."  
  
"Carter, you can't order me around, in case you don't remember I out rank you." Colonel O'Neill pointed out.  
  
"Actually you told her to forget about rank when you were off duty. Not that she listened to you but anyway." Little Jack pointed out.  
  
"Jack shut up and finish your homework." Sam instructed. "And don't give me that look, I'm serious. Why couldn't Loki have borrowed Daniel? Two of him I could have coped with, but no I get stuck with two sarcastic and very cute Jack O'Neill's, why do I even bother?" Sam said exasperated. The Colonel looked at Jack for confirmation of what she had just said.  
  
"She said it. Actually it's the second time, the first time was after I chastised her for having too much fun with the whole my CO shrunk thing. Even Teal'c was bemused." Jack said.  
  
"Jack, we had a conversation about remembering that things are classified even if your not." She gestured to the Colonel. ".anymore. You get to have all the fun of being fifteen but more responsibilities. Plus I know who pays your cable bill, so I can stop the hockey games you get to watch and then there is the little matter of certain magazines which you've been buying."  
  
"What are you having me tailed?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, you think we'd let you run around unsupervised. Just be grateful it's us and not he NID, they'd love to talk to you. Then there is my Dad's offer to go and visit him for your vacation, I can get the General to rescind your base credentials and I won't bother to sign your forms so you can go through Drivers Ed again. Freeze Colonel, I'm not done with you either." Sam said with her back to him.  
  
"How did you know I was leaving?" He asked.  
  
"Did you think I spent my whole time at the academy finding different ways to blow things up? There are only so many times they let you do that before they give you a plane and a few bombs to do it properly. Besides which I've worked with you for seven years, I've learnt a thing or two about how you think. What you did was very irresponsible and I should be yelling at you for it, but I won't. I'm just going to say if you feel the urge to kiss me again, just do it sometime when I'm going to remember it." The Colonel was too stunned to say anything. "I'm going on a trip tomorrow and I'll be back late Thursday. E-mail me any questions you have." Sam said to little Jack before heading to her car parked on the edge of the park.  
  
"Jack, that was your cue to kiss her. I can't do it, it would look too weird, but one of us should." Little Jack pointed out.  
  
"Huh?" The Colonel said.  
  
"Go kiss Carter. She just asked you too. Seriously I think you need to go back to high school it's a lot easier to tell what women are thinking when your fifteen."  
  
"Yeah, I've got to get going I'll see you around Jack." The Colonel said before running off after Sam.  
  
"Adults these days." Little Jack sighed and went back to his science homework, thanking his makers that he at least had the memories of kissing Sam.  
  
The End 


End file.
